


Unnecessary Distractions

by Laxavon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Death, Demons, Drama, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laxavon/pseuds/Laxavon
Summary: Elliot Spencer is the new Reaper working for the Shinigami Dispatch Division. Of course he expected things like collecting souls, dealing with paper working and strict superiors...but the one thing he didn't expect was Grell Sutcliffe.
Relationships: Ash Landers/Original Character(s), Grell Sutcliff/Original Male Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. First Meeting

It was a Friday afternoon and as usual Grell Sutcliffe was walking down the hall to William T. Spears's office. He did'nt know what he'd done this time but the younger man would be sure to let him know in immense detail when he arrived.

He sighed and tried to dally in the hall as much as he could before reaching Will's door. Grell felt a cold shudder go down his back. What if Will demoted him again? He hadn't done anything wrong since the Jack the Ripper incident....

Grell sighed again his shoulders slumping as he did. He put a shaking hand on the door and slowly eased it open. Grell shakingly stepped in side and was greeted by the face of his superior.

As usual William was calm, his face a blank slate and he had his Death Scythe in his hand. His face gave a slightly irriatated look when he saw Grell walk in. Sighing he used the scythe to push his glasses up as he so often did.

"Grell Sutcliffe, I assume you have no idea as to why you have been called here." He said fixing a cold blank stare on the red head. Grell flinched and felt the tempature in the room drop a few degrees. he fell to his kness and held his hands up in a begging motion. "I"m sorry! Whatever it is I did I'm sorry!! Please dont demote me again! I have a hard enough time as it is with these!" He said holding up his tiny Death Scythes.

William sighed and shooke his head. "Grell be quiet please thats not why I called you here." before he could finish The shinigami had jumped on him hugging him tightly. "Oh thank you William! Thank you!" Grell cheered nuzzling William as he did.

William pushed him off, Grell landed on his butt. He stood rubbing it glaring lightly at William. William wasnt paying attention. "Wow he really is as useless as you said." A cold voice grell hadnt heard before spoke out. He looked up and noticed someone he hadnt before. A younger boy, he looked about 19, was standing the room also.

His hair was a little shaggy and pitch black. His eyes were looking over Grell and they held a disapproving look. Grell shuddered again when he saw the boy's eyes, they were an icy blue. If it was possible he looked even more cold then William.

The boy was wearing the traditional black suit tie. His arm's were folded over his chest his mouth set into a sneer. "Spears-senpai do I really have to be taught by this guy?" William gave the boy a look and nodded. "Grell may screw up a lot of the time and give us all a lot of of over time but he is one of our best Reapers. He should be an alright teacher."

Grell broke the stare he had with the boy and snapped his head to William. "Teacher?" William looked to Grell with a look of disinterest. "Yes, Grell. This is your new student Elliot Spencer."


	2. A Night On The Town

A gunshot rang through the night air. Elliot put his gun back in the holster. He stared boredly at the young woman as watched her cinemamatic record. His head cocked to the side as he watched. Grell sat a short ways away. He'd been told to take the boy to test his abilities on a mortal.

So Grell had picked someone from the To Die list and then set Elliot on her. They found her mostly dead in a backalley in london from being beaten. Elliot had shot her with his Death Scythe and they were currently watching her life.

Elliot wasn't bad to be a teacher for. So far he knew what the rules were and how to act in the mortal world, the only problem he had was that he was a little well to behaved for Grell's tastes. he watched boredly sitting on the ground of the alley as Elliot finished. The boy walked back over to the older man.

"We're done here Sutcliffe-senpai." Grell twitched at the name the boy had given him. He stood and glared lightly at him. "I thought I told you not to call me that." He twitched more when he got no reaction from the boy. "It makes me sound old." Elliot looked his superior impassively. "Then what would you suggest I called you?"

Grell paused a moment blushing. Noone had ever really asked before. Elliot kept his cold impassive stare at him. He blushed slightly more before regaining his bearings, he twirled and made a dramtic pose. "Call me Grell-sama!"

Elliot kept his impassive face before turning away and walking away from him. "Sutcliffe-senpai it is." Grell twitched in his pose. he returned to normal standing before frowning and glaring Elliot. "I don't think it's fair, how can a cutie like you be so cruel?' he said crossing his arms and pouting as he followed the boy.

Elliot stopped his face flushing a light red. He turned to glare at Grell. "Sutcliffe-senpai, i would think that comment would highly inappriate between us." He turned to keep walking leaving Grell behind slightly stunned.

After a moment he smirked and ran to catch up to the young boy. he swung an arm around the boys shoulders. "What's the matter you can't take a small compliment?" Elliot stopped and stiffened. He'd never been this close to a boy before let alone anyone.

He pushed Grell away hard making the man fall over, his face flushed a deep red, a glare set in his eyes. "Spears-senpai was right you are just a mindless flirt. Dont even think of touching me again." he turned and walked away going back to the Library.

Grell just stared after him from his spot on the ground. So the boy thought he was just mindless flirt. He smirked so that's what thought flirting was, he'd show him a thing or two.

And thus began the cortship of Grell Sutcliffe and Elliot Spencer.


	3. Daily Interaction

It was about after the incident in the alley between Grell and Elliot. Ever since then whenever the young man was around his superior, said man would start flirting shamely with him. It was driving him insane. Elliot knew that Grell fancied men. He hand't really cared, but at the time it hadn't concerned him.

He hadn't thought the older man would interested in him whatsoever. Elliot cringed behind his desk when he remembered some of the things the red-head had said to him. he shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and tried to engross himself in his work before he heard what sounded like clicking heels outside his door.

Elliot's office door was slammed open and the same person he'd been thinking about not a moment before raced in smiling like the dickens. Grell ran over to Elliot's desk and reached around pulling the boy up. "Elliot it's been so long!"

Eliot blushed lightly and pushed Grell off. "Sutcliffe-senpai we saw each other yesterday." He dusted himself off looking back at the red head, who was busy looking the boy over with somewhat of a predatory look in his eyes.

Elliot blushed more glaring lightly. "What are you staring at!" Grell stopped his staring smirked. "Just admiring the artwork darling." He said winking.

Elliot just rolled his eyes. "Was there something you wanted Sutcliffe-senpai?" He sat down and tried to resume working. Grell frowned slightly putting his hands on his hips not liking that the younger reaper was ignoring him.

"Well, if you must know yes I did." Grell said looking away a pout visible on his lips. Elliot looked up from his work. "Well? What is it?" He twitch impatiently waiting for the reaper to spill.

Grell smirked again, happy he was getting to the younger boy, he turned back to face him leaning close to the boy. Elliot felt his face heat up again, dammit why did this always happen when he found himself close to this idiot?!

Grell smirked more leaning closer leaving only a few inches between them. At the last second he stopped and whispered something. "Nothing." He pulled away before the boy could react and ran out giggling.

Elliot ran out after him yelling loudly. William came out from his office down hall having heard Elliot's angry cursing. He gazed down the hall watching the boy flail angrily. William sighed before turning back to his office. "It would seem that those two will prove to be problematic.


	4. A Last Minute Rescue

Elliot sighed contently. This was one of the few times he'd been out alone since he had been inducted into the organization. Grell was busy taking care of some other matter, most likely more punishment for the Jack the Ripper incident.

Elliot focused back the present, his mission here in the mortal world was observe some butler. Apparently he was a demon who'd entered into a contract with a mortal, a young boy. Elliot frowned, he didn't think a demon would ever pick someone like that.

Never the less William wanted him to check up on the demon his master be damned. He paused a moment in his position atop the house the demon supposedly worked in and felt the wind rush over him.

He sighed again jumping down. It was nice not to have Sutcliffe-senpai around for once, even if he had to watch a demon. Elliot fixed his tied and turned to crouch down under one of the mansions lower window's. he saw a taller dark haired man cleaning what looked to be a library. He was dressed in simple black pants and a black tail coat.

the man glanced to the window once and Elliot ducked. He slowly looked up only to find that the man had gone. Elliot stood up the snow under his feet crunching. he pressed his face closer trying to find the man again.

"My, my, now i'll have to wash those all over again." Elliot jumped and turned around. He caught sight of the man he was supposed to be watching. The man was leaning close to him smirking. Elliot felt a shudder run down his spine. The look the demon was giving him promised many bad things would come his way.

Elliot backed up as far as he could and felt his back hit the window pane. The demon smiled and the smile gave Elliot shivers. "So this is the little bugs their sending to keep an eye on me." The demon leaned back and kept his smile which slowly turned into a smirk.

Ellio pulled his revolver out and pointed it at the demon his hand shaking slightly. "Sorry but something like that wont do much against me." The demon's eyes took on a red hue and become narrow slits in the pupil.

The demon started leaning close again, before stopping seeming to hear something. A look of disgust washed over his face. "Really he has to show up now?"

Elliot lowered his gun slightly. What was the demon talking about? Just then he caught a flash of red in his eye. A moment later Grell came into view wielding his tiny scissors. he ran up to the demon and Elliot stood between them. Grell smirked in a sexy manner.

"Why hello Basy!" he winked. The demon who Elliot suppose was called "Basy" as Grell had called him smiled in a bitter way. "Hello Grell, you're still here I thought you left?" Grell smiled. "Well yes, I did but when I heard my little charge was here I came right over~."

The demon looked down. "He's your's?" Grell nodded, pulling Elliot close nuzzling his cheek. "I know, isn't he adorable. I just love being his teacher." Elliot blushed and tried to push Grell away. "Sutcliffe-senpai, I told you this isn't appropriate!"

The demon smirked, and backed away bowing. "I see, well if you excuse me i have to go attend to my master." he vanished, but not before flashing Elliot a smirk.

Elliot shuddered again before pushing Grell away. "Senpai, we should be getting back now." Grell was pouting his hands on his hips. He brightened when he heard Elliot say that. "Alright." He grabbed Elliot's arm and started dragging him back.

Elliot blushed again but let the older man drag him. he stared at the snow on the ground as they walked. he felt his face darken as he spoke again. "Senpai about earlier..." Grell looked back at him curious.

Elliot kept looking down. "Thanks....for saving me...." Grell smiled and looked forward again. "Don't worry, I just so happened to be in the area."

Elliot looked up curious. "Why senpai?" Grell laughed. "Oh just filling out my punishment from William." Elliot cocked his head still confused but let it go.

Back the manor, Ciel Phantomhive was having his daily tea. He looked up at his butler who was smiling more then usual. "Something wrong Sebastian?" The demon chuckled. "No sir, nothing is wrong."


	5. A Moment of Confusion

Grell sighed while sitting in the hallway of his work. He was absolutely bored. William had taken away yet another of his Death Scythes and now he was stuck with something even smaller then scissors. Grell glanced down at the tiny nail clippers he was being forced to use until his punishment was over.

He frowned and threw the object at the opposite wall before it bounced back and knocked into his head. Grell rubbed his slightly aching head and glared down at the clippers. He stood and clenched his fist tightly. Just who did Wlliam think he was? Demoting him for something that wasn't even really his fault. It was all that stupid angel!*

He stomped down the hallway and barged into the nearest room, which just happened to be Elliot's. Grell kept stomping and sat down in the chair across from Elliot's desk.

He put his feet up on the desk his face contorted into a pout as his eyes narrowed. The young boy paused in his work, looking up at Grell an annoyed look on his face. "What is it now Sutcliffe-senpai? Did Spears-senpai yell at you again?"

His expression showed that he clearly wasn't interested but Grell ignored it and spoke anyway. He removed his feet and shoved the clippers in Ellio'ts face. "Look at what William did to me! He took away my scissors and gave me these damn tiny clippers!! How the hell am i supposed to reap with these?!"

Elliot waited till he was finished before speaking. "Sutcliffe-senpai, did you ever think that maybe the point is that he doesn't want you too?" Grell gave Elliot a surprised look panting lightly from his earlier rant. It was a few moments before he responded.

Elliot was not prepared for when he did. Grell stood up and started yelling. His hand were flailing everywhere, knocking over papers which just made Elliot sigh and stand up to go get them. "Why the hell would he do that?! I'm just as good at this job as he is!!"

Elliot just rolled his eyes and shook his head. He bent over to pick the papers, unfortunately he didn't notice that Grell had gotten closer in his flailing and when he made to stand up they crashed into each other making Grell fall on Elliot.

Papers scattered everywhere as the the thud noise echoed in the room. Elliot opened his eyes having closed them sometime during the impact. He froze when he felt something warm against him and a pressure on his lips.

Elliot felt his face get extremely warm and pushed hard at the person. Grell fell backwards his own face painted a beautiful shade of red his hand at his mouth. Elliot had turned away and was picking up the papers.

"You should go." Grell looked at him when he heard his voice. For some reason he felt hurt at Elliot's words. More so by the fact that the boy wouldn't look at him.

Grell stood quietly gathered his clippers and left, his hand went to mouth as was walking down the hall his face still hot. What the hell was that and why had it felt so good? He wasn't supposed to like a kid especially not one as rude and uncaring as Elliot.

He was too much like Will, to cold and unfeeling..... Grell shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts, maybe he should go visit his dear Sebby.

*Angel is Angela.


	6. Meeting the Roommate

Elliot kept his back to the door as he heard Grell leave the room. He slowly put the the papers back the desk and listened to his footsteps fading quietly down the hall. He had an idea where the older man might be going, he'd probably go bother that demon butler.

Elliot had never seen the way Grell acted around this man but he'd heard stories from William and he'd seen Grell flirt with other men in the office. He could only assume that Grell was throwing himself at the man like he did to every other attractive male he saw.

Elliot's eye twitched and his hand tightened around the papers he was holding. For some reason thinking about his senpai fooling around trying to impress someone else made him angry.

Elliot's eyes widened as he realized the thought's that had just appeared. How could he be angry about Grell going to flirt with someone else. It wasn't like he had any feelings for the man but annoyance, and a very small degree of respect.

He raised a hand to his lips again feeling his face flush with heat and felt his mind wander back to the moment. It hadn't felt bad...not at all.....so why did he want to hate it so much? Elliot shook his head, he had to get home and he didn't feel like dealing with his feeling at the moment.

Shutting his door, Elliot made his way out of the library and started on his way home. Living only a short ways away, it was required of all staff members in case there was an emergency, he started up the steps in the building.

It was just a normal apartment building, meant to house groups of people living in one apartment each, another rule they had to live pairs something the senior members got out of. A face which annoyed the younger reaper to no end.

Elliot reached his apartment on the third floor and opened his door. He frowned when he grabbed the door knob, feeling how it was already unlocked. Which meant his roommate had been home and and hadn't locked up. A sigh left his lips as he opened the door, kicking the heavy door shut behind him.

He walked over to the living room which was just inside off a small hallway and put his coat on the couch and sat down putting his legs up on the table.

He glanced at a clock on the entertainment center. It was late and since his roommate wasn't home he would have to make dinner. Elliot stood up off the couch and walked down the hall making a left into the kitchen and pulled his gloves off before going into the fridge and pulling out some raw beef and putting it in the sink.

He turned some warm water on and let it soak the meat. Elliot heard the front door open in the apartment, making his way from the kitchen to hall way, his arms crossed a scowl on his lips. 

Elliot ended up in the front hall glaring up at an older boy, though only by 2 or 3 years. His eye was twitching again. "I hope you don't expect me to make food for you too, why do you always have to show up late? It's 10:30! You knew I had to work late today!"

The older boy just smiled and ran a hand through his short blonde hair messing his glasses up slightly. "Sorry I forgot, went out with some friends."

Elliot rolled his eyes and walked away from his roommate. "i'll never understand you Ronald." He huffed as he walked back into the kitchen. His much taller roommate trailing after him. "Awwww don't be like that Elli~." He grabbed onto him from behind as he chuckled softly.

Elliot blushed with a heavy glare as he tried throwing the other reaper off of him. "Get off of me! You smell like liquor and sweat. It's bad enough I had to deal with Sutcliffe-senpai all day. Not you too." 

"Oh what happened? Did he hit on you too?" The question was enough to catch Elliot off guard, making his pale cheeks flush darkly as he paused his movements. "N-no, of course not. He's always professional with me." The way he said it was enough to make Ronald stop his teasing.

The blonde looking down to his friend almost worriedly now. "Hey Eillot, did something happen with Sutcluffe today?" He leaned down trying to get a better look at him. Only for Elliot to pull away as he huffed. "Make dinner yourself! I'm going to bed."

The reaper stomped out of the room, leaving Ronald standing there. Confused and worried as he sighed. "Great. What have you done now Sutcliffe..."


	7. Realizations

Elliot made it to his office the next day early. He'd spent that morning avoiding Ronald. Which was normally an easy feat. The other reaper was not a morning person. But after yesterday he'd bugged the younger man all morning about what had happened with his superior at work the day before. 

Opening the door, he hesitated when he saw the papers still scattered all over the floor. Elliot stared at it for a moment, a blush threatening to take over his face again. He slowly walked over to his desk before bending over and picking up the papers carefully arranging them.

Elliot sat down and sighed. He stared blankly at the papers he'd place on his desk while resting a hand on his head. He stayed like that for a few more moments more before he felt a sudden jolt run through him. Elliot frozen after the feeling disappeared.

He knew what this feeling was, something other worldly was here in the library. Elliot shot out of his seat and ran out of his room. He bolted down the hallway before catching sight of William he was with the demon from before but Elliot didn't pay to much attention to him.

"Spears-senpai!! There's an angel here! She's in the Hall of Records!" He said panting from having run so far. William gave him a disinterested stare before nodding. "Yes we know we were just on our way there."

Elliot took note of the word 'we' and was reminded that William had the demon from before with him. Elliot shuddered as the demon smiled at him and moved to stand behind William letting the two take the lead again.

He failed to noticed the man behind them both. Elliot heard them resume speaking, something about a little boy named Ciel something or other...before he noticed that Grell was walking beside him. The older man had been keeping his gaze ahead of them only pausing to occasionally glance at the boy beside him.

Elliot stiffened when he finally took noticed of the reaper beside him. He blushed lightly before turning his face away. "Sutcliffe-senapi, did they call you to help?" Grell jumped when the boy said his name and blushed faintly as well before replying.

He shook his head. "No, I was with Bassy when it happened and I brought him here to find his master." Elliot looked at Grell confused, he assumed Bassy was the demon but the hell kinda name was Bassy.

Grell smiled slightly at his look. "That's my name for him, his real name is Sebastian." Elliot nodded understanding. He felt his chest tighten slightly as he watched Grell give Sebastian a fond look. Elliot looked away a frown etched into his face along with a glare.

William and the others had reached the library where they opened the doors to reveal the angel who was holding a small boy who looked around 12 with his records out and running. Elliot was surprised, this boy shouldn't even be alive, anyone who had their records opened usually died. He pulled his gun out aiming it at the angel before William put hand on his arm telling him no.

Elliot gave his boss a confused stare but was surprised when the boy escaped the angel of his own accord. They all watched amazed before Sebastian leapt over and retrieved him. The angel, which was called Angela from what the demon had said, vanished angrily.

Elliot watched as William and demon conversed again, he looked away boredly and watched a man he'd never seen before walked past with quite a few cinematic records.

Grell started yelling about how this man wasn't supposed to be here but William explained how he was some old and powerful reaper, Elliot doubted it he just looked like a lost old loon.

Grell went over to look at him before getting flirty again. Elliot glowered, his chest tightening more.

The Undertaker proceeded to start talking about a book mark which Elliot had never heard of. It would allow them to go after the angel and save the church she was attempting to purify.

They used it first on Sebastian hoping he would able to distract her while they sent William, Elliot and Grell to immobilize her. When it was Elliot's turn he held his gun out and felt himself vanish and reappear in the church the angel high up near the altar. He sighed boredly again as he heard William and Grell appear behind him. Grell laughed as William handed him a spare scythe.

They pinned down her arms while Elliot shot her wings a couple times. She struggled before smirking and starting to glow. Will and Grell let go of the scythe before running out, well Grell ran, Elliot and William walked out calmly.

After the building had collapsed, Will, Grell and Elliot stood off to the side and let Sebastian and Ciel have their moment. Grell smiled sweetly and hugged William, "Thanks for letting me borrow that Death scythe Will." He said while nuzzling the taller man.

Elliot glanced at them while narrowing his eyes and feeling hi heart throb painfully. He put a hand over it while staring down. He felt his face heat up as he realized what he was feeling. Jealousy..... He was jealous because Grell kept flirting with other people...

But if he was jealous then did that mean... Elliot felt his face flush as his eyes went wide. He was in love with Grell.

His gaze drifted over to red haired reaper. There was no way he couldn't be, but the constant throbbing in his chest. The ache everytime he saw his superior with someone who wasn't him.

Feeling alone and forgotten as the one person he never seemed to give that attention too. There was no denying it. Elliot, calm rational studious Elliot Spencer. Had falled for the flighty, lazy, loud reaper Greel Sutcliffe.


	8. The Beginning of the Game

Elliot sighed as he helped clean the library. It had been a few days since the angel Anegla had kidnapped Ciel Phantomhive and taken him here. Elliot like most of the other fairly newer Reapers had been assigned to cleaning the library. He was with Ronald at the moment restacking the scattered records.

Of course Elliot's mind wasn't on the records, ever since the fight with the angel and Elliot's realization of his feelings the only thing he'd been thinking of was Grell.

His cheek's colored a dark red as he thought of the older man again. The record in his hand slipped and fell. When he didn't hear a thud Elliot looked down only to find that Ronald was hold the book in his hand. "Hey Earth Elliot you can't keep dazing out like this." He placed the book back on the shelf. He leaned closer to him as he smirked faintly. "What are you thinking about anyway, a girl?"

Elliot blushed seeper looking away. He hadn't told Ronald that he didn't like girls, he was afraid the older boy might not want be his friend anymore. "N-no its not a girl.." Ronald smirked wider when he heard this. "Are you sure cause I know Grell-senpai may look like a guy but he acts womanly enough."

Elliot stiffened as he turned and glared up at his roommate. "What the hell makes you think I'm thinking about Sutcliffe-senpai!?" Ronald ruffled his hair. "You've been mumbling his name all day."

His face flushing red Elliot starting flailing and yelling. "No I haven't!" Ronald laughed. "Yes, you have Elliot. Why don't you just tell Grell-senpai. I'm sure he'll at least let you take him on a date. He doesn't have any suitors, if you've noticed."

Elliot looked away. He had in fact noticed, he paid attention to everything about Grell even before he knew how he felt. It was just something about the redhead that made he want understand everything there was about him.

Elliot went back to putting the records away ignoring the look he was getting from his friend. Ronald thought for a moment before putting down his records and sneaking out. He knew Grell was busy helping William with the paper work. All the higher level shinigami's were.

He found Grell's office where of course he found the shinigami not working. Grell was behind his desk reading. He put the book down when he heard the door open. "Why hello Ronald what can I do for you?"

Ronald smirked as he entered the office. "Oh but it's what I can do for you senpai." Grell gave him a confused look, raising as eyebrow as he stood putting a hand on his hip. "There's a shinigami here who likes you." 

Grell blinked for a moment before he charged forward, his hands grabbing the younger shinigami as he shook him violently. "Who is it!? Tell me!" Ronald pried his hands off. "Now now senpai its not that easy. You have to find him, but I will say this he's closer then you think."

Ronald winked as he shoved his hands in his pockets as he hoped the other reaper had picked up on his meaning. Though based on the confused look on his face he hadn't. The blonde sighed as he face palmed. "Ok, he's someone you see everyday. He's usually annoyed whenever your around?"

Grell stared for a moment before he was brushing past the younger man, taking off down the hall. "Oh William Dear!!!~" He ran right past Elliot who was on his way to retrieve Ronald who he noticed was gone. He glanced after Grell blushed feeling his heart ache more.

Said blonde was walking out of Grell's office as he sighed heavily. Elliot tore his gaze away from the object of his affections as he finally found his partner. "Where the hell have you been, you left me to finish up alone." He crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at him.

Confused by the exasperated look on his best friends face. "What?" "Nothing, it's like trying to talk to a brick wall." Elliot had no response to that as he watch Ronald walk away.


	9. Heartbreak and a New Contender

It had been a week since Ronald had told Grell that he had a secret admirer. The red headed Shinigami had gone through almost every male in the library and still he hadn't guessed it was. It was would have been funny if it was clearly pissing the hell out of Elliot.

Over the last week he'd had to endure Grell constantly flitting around the library flirting with any and every man that was breathing. Even Ronald had been the target of his affections for a moment when Grell had believed for a hot moment that Ronald had been trying to confess before he'd run off.

That had earned the blonde a night locked out of the apartment. Said small reaper was getting increasingly more and more depressed as the days wore on and he was starting to think that maybe just maybe Grell was so oblvious that he wouldn't ever figure it out. 

Elliot rested his head on his hand stared sadly at his desk. Ronald stood against his wall, he was getting irritated by the way the way the younger male was just acting passively in this whole role. He had tried several times to get the younger one to confess to him but whenever he tried Grell would say something stupid or someone else would interrupt.

Ronald snapped when he heard Elliot sigh again. "That's it I cant take it anymore! Just tell Grell-senpai already and get it over with!! He's never gonna figure it out on his own Elliot..."

The young boy smiled bitterly and nodded. He knew his friend was right though he would never admit to it aloud. He would have to tell the man himself.

Elliot stood up breathing deeply, Ronald smiled and pushed him gently to the door. He stumbled slightly but caught his footing and left intent on find the red head. As luck would have it Grell was just a short ways away down the hall. 

Elliot ran smack into him. He fell a bit backwards but kept standing. Grell shook it off and smiled at the boy. "Well, if it isn't the bookworm." He smiled charming it was enough to make Elliot's cheeks flush and his heart skip a beat, forcing himself to calm down so he could speak normally.

"Uh, Sutcliffe-senpai I needed to talk to you..." He stared at the floor unable to meet the man's eyes. Grell smiled more putting his hands on his hips. "Why yes i have something to to say too." The look in his eyes was that of cat who'd finally caught the mouse he'd been chasing for days.

Elliot looked up surprised, his heart starting to beat faster in his chest. Was this it? Had Grell finally figured it out? "Really sir what is it?" He couldn't help the hope tone in his voice. He'd been hoping this entire week in vain that one day the red head was going to turn around notice him.

Grell's face flushed prettily and he batted his lashes. "I have finally figured out my admirer." Elliot blushed again, his heart hammering against his ribcage. "Really sir? Who?" Grell smiled wider, delighting in showing off his victory.

"Eric Slingby." Striking a triumphant pose as he smirked widely.

Elliot stared blankly at the older shinigami, a cold feeling settling over him. Why did he even bother to believe he had figured it out? Grell was known for being one of the dumbest reapers despite how powerful he was. He kept his expression passive as he forced a small smile up.

"That's great. I'm happy for you senpai." Grell's face flushed lightly as he waved his compliment away airly. "Thank you~. But I haven't talked to him yet, so keep those well wishes for later ok?" Elliot kept his cool as he nodded. "Good luck sir."

Grell smiled and bid him farewell running off to find poor Eric. Elliot stood still for a moment before turning and bolting out of the library. His face growing hot as tears pricked behind his eyes but he pushed back as he continued to run.

Elliot felt himself pass through the barrier into the human world. He kept running until he couldn't anymore. Stopping in a cold dark alley, the air around him was freezing and it was raining. The perfect atmosphere to his heartbreak.

Elliot felt his tears spill over as he fell down to the ground, pulling his legs close curling up his arms wrapping tightly around himself. His small body wracked with sobs as the rain poured down, soaking through his favorite suit.

"Excuse me are you alright?" Elliot paused in his pity party as he heard a deep and rather seductive voice speaking down to him. He knew that voice... Lifting his head from his arms and saw the last person he expected to ever see again. Sebastian Michaelis. Butler to Ciel Phantomhive. What was he doing here?

Elliot had forgotten that Sebastian had asked him a question, but the man chuckled and smirked leaning closely to the boys face using his gloved hand to wipe away a tear. "I see you've been crying. Pray tell me why?" Elliot stared at the demon dumbfounded before blushing in embarrassment and turning his head away.

"It's nothing I'm fine." Sebastian smirked more, clearly not convinced with his answer. He bent down more and picked the young shinigami tightly in his arms. "I'm sorry young sir but it's not very gentlemanly to leave someone sitting in the rain when their upset. I'll take you back to my master."

Elliot froze when he felt the demons touch, he was almost as cold as the rain that was still pelting him. He opened his mouth to protest. This man was a demon and despite what Grell seemed to think, Elliot was sure he couldn't be trusted. "You can stay with us until your better." The butler cut him off before he could speak, smiling in what was supposed to be a charming way but just made Elliot feel nervous.

For some reason he felt this would be a bad idea. Elliot looked away to the ground so as not to look at the demon. Sebastian smirked as he kept walking back to Ciel's carriage. This would be a fun weekend


	10. Demonic Love

It had been a few days since Sebastian had picked Elliot up that night in the rain. And in those few days the butler had hardly left the young shinigami alone. Elliot had taken to wandering the Phantomhive mansion. And apparently it was Sebastian's job to keep an eye on him. That or he was just plain stalking the boy.

It was making the Elliot very nervous. He couldn't go anywhere and not see the demon. Seriously didn't the butler have a master to serve or something? If he was always around Elliot how then hell did he get any work done.

Elliot peered around the corner from the hallway he was currently hiding in. He scanned the whole length making sure that no one was around. He sighed in relief when he saw no sight of the demon butler.

Elliot started down the hall sighing again in contentment. The demon wasn't around and he was free to explore. "If I may ask why are you sighing so much?" Elliot jumped, hand over his chest as he turned to find Sebastian smirking behind him. "W-what the hell!?" Slowly taking a step away from the butler Elliot glared angrily at him. The only made Sebastian smirk more.

"I am sorry to frighten your sir, but my master wishes to speak with you for a moment." He continued to smirk as he bowed, his red eyes never leaving his own. Elliot gave him a wary glance but nodded letting the demon him lead to the child lord's office.

Ciel sat behind his desk looking up boredly when he heard the door open. "Master, here's the reaper you requested." Sebastian bowed and let Elliot in watching the boy, smirking as he did before leaving and closing the door. Elliot watched Ciel warily. "You wanted to see me?" Ciel sighed and nodded. "I want to talk about how your distracting my butler."

Elliot appeared confused, he hadn't been doing anything to Sebastian, if anything Sebastian was doing it to him. "Why blame me, he's the one doing it?" Ciel raised a hand cutting him off. "I don't want to argue, just work it out amongst yourselves so he can get back to work, god he's been lusting after you since you got here."

Elliot jumped back, his cheeks flushed brightly as he stiffened up. "What!?" Ciel gave him another bored look. "Haven't you noticed? Or are you just stupid? Now hurry up and fuck and then get out of my house."

Elliot flushed a deep red and hurried out of the his room intent on getting away before Sebastian showed up. He managed to make it to the guest room he'd been staying only running into Finnian and Maylene.

He backed up to the bed standing in front of it panting from running his face still red. Elliot hadn't noticed Sebastian had wanted him.... It made him think of the way that Grell had never noticed him....

The thought only caused his heart to throb. The thought of red head only bringing more pain. A reminder that he just wasn't good enough. Elliot sat down on the bed head in his hands shaking his head. "I can't go back...i just cant face senpai..."

"You don't have too." Elliot jumped, looking up staring into the crimson eyes of Sebastian. He hadn't heard the other male enter, then again he hadn't been much himself the last few days. The demon towered over him, his bright eyes glowed in the dark room. Sending a shiver through him that promised danger.

Sebastian wasted no time in pushing the smaller male down onto the bed. A wicked smirk tilting his lips up as his slowly ran his hand over his jacket. Popping a few of the buttons open. "So it seem's my master has broken the news, shall we begin?"

Elliot panicked as he reached up trying to shove the demon away from him. Only to have his arms grabbed and pinned on the bed. "Now now, don't bother fighting me. I know you need this as much as I do."

Elliot was about to tell him off when he was kissed. Sebastian leaned down over him. Pressing their mouths together in a slow kiss, his brain nearly exploded as he froze. He'd never been kissed before and now a demon, a rather attractive demon he had to admit, was stealing it.

Maybe Sebastian was right, maybe he did need this. After everything that had happened with Grell.... Elliot threw caution to the wind as he leaned up slowly returning the kiss. Sebastian pulled back as he chuckled softly. "There we go, now let's have some fun~."


	11. Goodbye

Grell sat in his office depressed out of his mind. He'd been to every male in the Shinigami department and hadn't found who Ronald had been talking about. Having given it up as a prank from the younger boy, he'd retreated to his room not working.

Ronald came storming down the hall, reaching up to angrily bang his door open. Grell jolted at the sudden noise, nearly falling out of his chair. Ronald had a look absolute murder on his face. He stalked up to Grell's desk, his hands balled tightly into fists. Said man was currently cowering in his chair.

"R-ronald?! W-what are you doing here?" Ronald glared more before slamming his hands down on the table in front of Grell. "Where is Elliot?!" Grell's trembling slowly subsided, he gave the blonde a confused look. "How should I know, I haven't seen him in a few days." Ronald's eyes narrowed, doing his best not to punch his superior, "I haven't either...he hasn't been home and he hasn't been to work either...the last time I saw him he was coming to see you. I heard from Will-senpai he'd left early that day. He said Elliot looked broken."

Grell frowned from behind his chair, he didn't like the idea of Elliot being sad, even more so the idea that he'd been missing for a while. Ronald looked back to Grell, His gaze cold as spoke. "What happened the last time you saw him senpai?" Grell paled as he stammered for a response. "I-I was just telling him i thought I'd found my admirer... Ithought it was Eric... turned out it wasn't. I left him there in the hall I swear!"

Ronald's face went blank for a moment. "You told him it was Eric?" Grell nodded confused again by sudden change. Suddenly Ronald got angry again. "How the hell could you do that?! Haven't you any idea how he must have felt!!" Grell stared wide eyed at him, confused as to what Elliot had to do with secret admirer. "What are you talking about?"

What did Elliot's feeling have to do with him? Grell's thought's were roughly cut off as Ronald glared harshly at him. "He loves you!! He was the one I was talking about when I said you had an admirer!" Grell froze, staring up at the blonde. He'd been through everyone in the dispatch building, even Ronald himself. Everyone but Elliot.

He'd never thought of the boy that way... at least not consciously. Grell felt his face heat up as he remembered their kiss. A sharp pain cut through his chest as he remembered Elliot that day in the hall. Looking back, it was obvious he'd been upset. But Grell had been in such a hurry, he hadn't noticed. Had he been about to confess before Grell had interrupted him? He'd run off before he got the chance to let him speak.

"He loves me?" Ronald nodded, an exasperated look on his face. "Yea... he does... and you rejected him before he even had a chance senpai." Ronald frowned as he shook his head, gloved fingers rubbing at his temples. "You better find him." Grell stood up from his hiding spot as he nodded. "B-but I don't even know where to look..." Ronald sighed, giving him a mild glare. "Why not ask the Phantomhive kid, he could help."

Grell gave a slight nod, not even stopping to think that would lead him to run into Sebastian. He pushed past Ronald who only sighed and called him an idiot as he ran down the hall. He had to find Elliot and fix this mistake....

Meanwhile....  
Elliot sat outside the Phantomhie mansion, admiring the gardens quietly. It had been a few days since Sebastian had had sex with him. Ever since then Elliot couldn't be around the man without his face going bright red and his heart pounding. Not to mention the fact that whenever the demon was around he was nothing but lewd. Elliot had found himself pushing up against many a door in the house and bent over a few counters in the kitchen. 

As much as he hated to admit it, he was confused. The longer he spent around Sebastian the more muddled his feeling were. It wasn't the same way he felt for Grell, but it wasn't nothing either.

Elliot sighed, he was starting to think maybe it was better to stay at the mansion. He was far to terrified to go back to the Library and try and face Grell after that. Watching walk around and be happy with someone that wasn't him. He had to cut those thoughts off before he fell down another dark hole.

"Something wrong?" Elliot turned his head around to see Sebastian behind him. Elliot shook his head. "No I'm fine...." Sebastian frowned, he could tell the boy was lying. He reached a hand down and pulled him up into his arms holding him tightly.

"You cant lie to me." Elliot shivered slightly when he heard the demon's voice. "I'm not lying...i really am ok..." Sebastian smirked tilting the boy face up to look at his own. "Your not very good at this you know." Elliot blushed he knew Sebastian could see through him but he didn't want him to know about what had happened with Grell.

"I-i d-dont want to t-talk about it..." He tried to pull away but Sebastian wouldn't let him. "It's alright i'm sure i can find another way to get it out of you..." He ran his hand down the boy's backside earning himself a shiver and a light moan.

Sebastian smirked again and brought the boys mouth to his kissing him. Elliot moaned again when felt something smooth and wet slide over his lips. He opened his mouth to the demon, unable to resist him at all anymore.

Sebastian smirked into the kiss dominating the boys mouth in seconds feeling Elliot shuddering and whimpering in his hold. A loud gasp caused Sebastian to pull away, he turned to glare at whoever was interrupting them only to see a wide eyed and open mouth Grell, his face pale.

Elliot, a little light-headed from the kiss, turned his head slowly as well to see who it was. "Sutcliffe-senpai...?" He stiffened in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian sighed clearly irritated not wanting to put up with Grell at the moment. "Grell, i'm busy as you can see. I don't have time for your nonsense."

It took Grell a moment to get over his shock. His face quickly twisting into a glare his eyes narrowed. "Bassy... what do you think you're doing?'" His voice was low and oddly calm. Sebastian sighed, setting Elliot down on his feet. Said reaper unable to speak, looking terrified between both men. "Not this again, I'm not cheating on you. Who I chose to kiss is my own business."

Grell growled angrily. "No I didn't mean that. What you're touching is mine." Elliot's eye's widened as he stared at him. Sebastian smirked as he chuckled softly. "Yours? Now that's very funny. I found this little reaper crying out in the rain all by himself. If he is yours as you say, why was he alone? And why was he crying?"

Grell flinched as he growled. "T-that wasn't-" Sebastian cut him off as he continued taunting him. "It seems to me, that as usual you managed to fuck up something so simple." He reached over winding his arm around Elliot's waist. "This boy here had feelings for you and you cast him aside. And now I have him."

Elliot blushed as the demon held him close. He watched as Grell looked between the two of them, understanding what Sebastian meant. For some reason Grell looked sad and broken now. Elliot frowned lightly, he couldn't understand why Grell looked that way. His heart cried out, not wanting to see him that way. It was only Sebastian's arm on his waist that kept him from running over to the reaper

Sebastian smirked cruelly to Grell as the head twitched in anger. Pulling his chainsaw from nowhere. Reving the engine as he glared at the butler before him. "How dare you Bassy... I'll teach you not to mess with a Reaper!"

Sebastian's eyes went wide as did Elliot's. Grell moved quickly the look on his face angry, swing his chainsaw down. Aiming at Sebastian, intent on driving his chainsaw deep into his chest. 

It was instinct that drove him. Pushing Sebastian back as he got in front of him protectively.

The sound of flesh being pierced filled the air. Blood coating the blade of the chainsaw while pouring onto the ground. Grell stared at the scene his eyes wide, having let go of his weapon. Sebastian was on the ground, too surprised by the scene in front of him to move. Elliot's eyes were closed, clenched shut tightly. 

His small frame shook violently as he coughed. Blood dripping down his chin, opening his eyes. Bright blue meeting startled green, Grell to stunned to move. Elliot reached out a shaky hand to him. Lips moving soundlessly before he seized up again. Coughing more blood up.

A hand gripped the chainsaw weakly shaking. Wheezing was heard before a violent shudder and then Elliot, chainsaw buried deep in his chest slumped over dead.


	12. World So Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only chapter with a song, works better if you listen while you read~.

It had been a week.

A week since Elliot died.

A week since Grell had killed him.

I never thought  
I'd feel this  
Guilty and I'm  
Broken down inside  
Living with myself  
Nothing but lies

Grell had been inconsolable ever since. Ronald had arrived with William shortly after, apparently he thought maybe Grell wasn't smart enough to find a way to make up with someone. Honestly he was lucky that they had arrived when they did, Sebastian was moments away from killing Grell himself. Apparently he'd had genuine feelings for Elliot and was rather upset over his death.

William had managed to beat Sebastian off, though the fight for Elliot's body had been rather interesting. It took both Reapers against the demon to force him to let it go. The memory was enough to turn Grell's stomach. Elliot had hung limply in the butler's arms, the large chainsaw plunged straight through him. 

I always thought  
I'd make it  
But never knew I'd  
Let it get so bad  
Living with myself  
Is all I have

His body had been brought back to library was was customary, though Ronald had had to forcibly separate Grell from Elliot. the redhead had clung to his body the whole way back, convinced this was all some kind of horrible dream. Urging the young reaper to wake up as he sobbed over him.

I feel numb  
I can't come to life  
I feel like  
I'm frozen in time

Grell was sent home, after giving a report of the incident. It was declared an accident. The higher up's found the demon at fault for 'kidnapping a fellow reaper'. And clearly the young boy had been seduced and brainwashed by the insidious creature. He wasn't in his right mind, a tragic accident.

Living in a  
World so cold  
Wasting away  
Living in a shell  
With no soul  
Since you've gone away  
Living in a world so cold  
Counting the days  
Since you've gone away

It was enough to drive Grell insane, he'd seen the way Elliot looked when he was with Sebastian. He confused sure but it was clearly him. He couldn't even blame the boy for trying to protect Sebastian. The demon had been the one to show him kindness and more after he'd been through broken. of course he tried to protect him.

Do you ever feel me  
Do you ever look  
Deep down inside  
Staring at yourself  
Paralyzed

Grell didn't attend the funeral. He couldn't bring himself to leave his home. He'd hardly showered or eaten in the last week. Sleep wasn't even an option anymore as all he did was relive the last few moments before the murder.

I feel numb  
I can't come to life  
I feel like  
I'm frozen in time

Ronald stopped by once the service was over. He pratted on about nothing for a bit. Inquiring how Grell had been. How worried everyone was, how it was probably best he hadn't come Sebastian and his young master had come back to pay their respects. It went in one ear and out the other as Grell stared at the floor of his apartment, Ronald frowned after a little while. Leaving him to his thoughts as he went back his own home.

Living in a  
World so cold  
Wasting away  
Living in a shell  
With no soul  
Since you've gone away  
Living in a world so cold  
Counting the days  
Since you've gone away  
You've gone away from me

As he heard the other reaper leave, Grell's eyes fell on his chainsaw. It had been placed in apartment by William when he brought him home. The large silver blade glimmered in the soft moon light streaming through the window. It's shine dimmed by the thick coating of blood covering it. No one had bothered to clean the weapon, Grell hadn't been able to even look at it.

I'm too young  
To lose my soul  
I'm too young  
To feel this old  
So long  
I'm left behind  
I feel like  
I'm losing my mind

Grell stood up from his couch as he walked over to his death scythe, picking the large garden tool up easily with one hand. Staring dully at the dry blood caked over it, in motion he reached up yanking on the cord.

Do you ever feel me  
Do you ever look  
Deep down inside  
Staring at your life  
Paralyzed

The weapon roared to life as bits of the dry blood fell to the floor, the reaper grit his teeth as plunged the blade of the saw down into his leg. The pain causing him to scream, his own blood bursting out from his new wound as it streamed out over Elliot's.

Living in a  
World so cold  
Wasting away  
Living in a shell  
With no soul

Grell felt tears running down his face as he bled, throwing the chain saw back to the floor as he sobbed. The roaring of the weapon was deafening, only fueling the anger and hate inside himself He wrapped his arms tightly around himself as he sobbed leaning back against the wall different kinds of pain shooting through him.

He glared at his once beloved weapon, hating the sight of it and the blood coating it. His own now slowly beginning to dry over the previous victims.

He was really gone, Elliot really was gone.

He was gone and it was all Grell's fault.

Living in a  
World so cold  
Wasting away  
Living in a shell  
With no soul  
Since you've gone away  
Living in a world so cold  
Counting the days  
Since you've gone away  
I'm too young [x2]

Grell hugged himself tighter as he cried out louder. The pain in his leg barely felt now as he sobbed his heart out on the floor. He'd killed the only person in the world who'd loved him. And Grell hadn't had a chance to tell him he'd felt the same....


	13. To Change

It was dark.

All he could remember at the moment was pain.

Sharp agonizing pain.

Why did it hurt so much?

Oh.

That's right.

He'd tried to protect Sebastian from Grell. He must have gotten hurt in process.

Grell senpai's chainsaw must have.... killed him.

So he was dead then.....

Well at least he wouldn't have to feel the crushing soul aching pain from Grell rejecting him.

But it also meant he wouldn't ever see Sebastian again...

He twisted in the vast darkness, more pain coursing through him as he cried out. His soul aching at the loss.

A dark chuckle resounded suddenly in the space. Eillot didn't have any idea where he was. He couldn't see and the tone and size of the voice scared him. It felt deep, and old. older then anything else Elliot had ever felt.

"Well child, you seem to be in quite a pickle here.... you're happy to be relieved of your pain but you've trade it for another..." A smile was obvious in it's voice. "Yes quite a pickle...."

Elliot kept his eyes shut, not that it mattered he still couldn't see, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to see the owner of the voice.

It chuckled again, it could see and feel the trembling in the boy. "Maybe i could help...i could ease your pain...you wouldn't have to suffer anymore. You could make everyone else suffer instead.

Instinctively Elliot ignored the voice. "Come now, don't you revenge on those who hurt you. The reaper who didn't love you and the demon who toyed with your heart?"

Elliot hesitated, it hurt so much here. Everything ached, his heart, his soul. He always knew deep down Sebastian didn't love him. He'd just been a way to pass the time. And Grell...

Elliot had to bite back a fresh wave of ache in his chest. He spoke warily. "Whats the catch?" Another laugh. "No catch young one. I just want to help you." He thought for a moment, he could get everyone back for the pain he'd been caused and the world that had allowed it.

"Alright..." His voice came out nervous. He wasn't sure what this creature was offering but he needed the pain to stop. "Marvelous, now hold still. This may hurt just, alot." The voice said giggling gleefully.

Doing as he was told even though he couldn't move anyway he began to feel a fire rip through him. Screaming he cursed at the voice. It just laughed at him. "I said i would help and I did warn you it would hurt."

The fire raged on overshadowing the earlier pain by leaps and bounds. He started to feel a pounding his chest.

Suddenly taking in a deep gasp he felt the voice vanish with a final chuckle and suddenly felt hotter then he had been moments ago. Panting struggling to get air he opened his eyes still only seeing darkness.

Clawing wildly he felt wood shortly above him and quickly smashed it. Dirt started flooding the small space. He heaved himself up and started crawling through it.

Elliot reached the surface bursting through the recently dug earth. He took in a deep gasp of air greedily sucking it down. Laying down on the dirt after he'd pulled himself out Elliot gave a look around seeing various headstones, not understanding it at the moment.

His head head whipped around behind him, seeing only a simple head stone. Bearing only his name. No dates or epitaphs. Looking rather poor and plain.

His name... It had his name... So he really had died...

Elliot put a hand to his chest feeling the his heart beating, hotter and stronger then when he'd been alive last. Pushing himself up from the ground. Feeling a bit unsteady on his feet. Walking out of the grave yard. Unsure where exactly was or even what he was. 

Elliot was fairly certain he wasn't a reaper anymore. It was just a fact he knew, looking down at his hands feeling a foreign power coursing through him. Wondering where he should go now. He thought of Ronald and their tiny apartment, dropping the idea quickly knowing how his friend would react.

His mind moved on, pausing briefly on Grell. His hands clenched into fists at the thought of him. No. Anyone but him...

Sebastian crossed his mind next, but Elliot brushed him off easily as well. Fairly certain the demon wouldn't want to see him, Elliot was sure he'd only been a passing fancy to the butler. he'd be turned away and laughed att cruelly if he sought him out.

The familiar ache began again in chest, a hand moving up to clutch down over his heart. What was he supposed to do now... Everyone he knew had left or rejected him. Falling to his knees Elliot cried.

Small sobs shaking his body. It wasn't fair, why were they allowed to move on while he was gone. Act like he meant nothing at all...

Slowly his sobs began to turn to laughter. Starting off quiet, quickly growing in volume. Elliot sat on the ground as he laughed like a maniac. Fine if the world wanted to be that way, he'd play by it's twisted rules. 

Slowly Elliot pushed himself to his feet, his bright red eyes glinting in the moonlight. First things first, he was going to need some help.


	14. Unlikely Alliance

Ashe walked out of his mistress's room shutting the door behind him quietly. He turned and murmered to one of the maids near by that the Queen wasn't feeling and that she should be left alone to rest. The maid seemed surprised but nodded. Ashe smiled at her nervousness around him and walked off heading for his own room to head for bed.

He walked into his room at the far end of the palace, removing his coat Ashe threw it over a chair and walked to his bed sitting down. Running his hands through his hair Ashe sighed. It was getting tiresome caring for this woman. She was so obstinate about everything. And she simply wouldn't let that foolish husband of her's go.

Ashe glared at the floor. "Maybe it would better if I just killed her now?" "Now why would you do that, she could be at least alittle bit more useful to you." Ashe sighed when he heard the voice. "Who the hell? How did you manage to get in?" Elliot watched amused from the shadows in the corner. Ashe's eyes soon settled on him and they softened though only slightly.

"Hmm, why would a demon be here. And a newly born demon at that." Elliot smirked and chuckled. "I remembered you from when you were in the Reaper library." Ashe gave him a confused look, not remembering a demon other then the vile one with the child. "I don't remember you being there. Wait a moment, were one of the Grim reapers?" Elliot smirked more and nodded. "Yes i was."

Ashe gave him a curious look. "How did this happen to you?" Elliot laughed again. "I was killed by one of my 'coworkers'. Then I was born again as a demon." Ashe stared for a moment before smirking. "I see. So why did you come here?" Elliot shrugged. "I remembered you and Angela, then I noticed you smelled the same. I assumed you were the same being, I know you need help with cleaning the humans. Thought I'd help. I only want one thing in return."

Ashe smirked as he stepped towards the young demon till they were only a few feet apart. His eyes swept over the boy taking in the fancy suit which was stained with blood and dirt and ruffled and torn. The bright red eyes which watched him, seeing what move he was going to make and the relaxed position of his body, as if he knew already that Ashe/Angela would help him.

Ashe tilted his head highly amused with the boy. "And what would that be?" Elliot smirked widely stepping forward to close the short distance between them. "Help me kill Sebastian Michaelis and Grell Sutcliffe."

Ashe's eyes widened slightly before he smirked again. "I think i can make that happen." Elliot watched him intently. "Good, then I think we'll get along very well. He put his hands around Ashe resting them on his shoulders. Ashe returned the gesture resting them on his waist. "I think we will."


	15. Climax

It had been a few month's since Elliot's death and things had gone to hell for everyone. The Shinigami were flooded with cases of people's deaths and since they'd lost one of there own they were short one person to work.

Not to mention that Sebastian Michealis and Ciel Phantomhive had gone missing not to long ago either. Last William had heard the demon butler and his master had been heading to France. Some time after that they'd both simply vanished.

Now the whole Dispatch Unit was running around London trying to reap all of the souls that the giant flames were killing. Things were only made worse when Grell who hadn't gotten out of his funk after the accident had decided now would a good time to mope again. William just watched him from the corner of his eye as he reaped the soul of yet another victim.

Grell was working sure but he wasn't acting as usual. He was collecting the souls and records of the dead but he was doing in a rather sloppy way. William had to admit he preferred the other way the red head was usually. Ronald was close by to Grell, as he'd taken over watching the red head in the last few months.

He was working as well though he was doing a much better job of it then his partner was. Ronald had changed in the last few months as well. After the death of his last partner and best friend. He stopped being so out going and loud and instead turned into a quiet more stoic man. He'd also ceased his penchant of going out and partying after work. He'd turned more into Elliot. It was as if by acting more like the boy he'd have a way of keeping him there.

Though everyone, except Ronald and Grell apparently, knew the younger boy was never coming back.

William shook his head as he watched the red head watching a young girl's cinematic records lazily. He frowned when he felt a shudder run down his back. Pushing up his glasses he turned regarding the demon standing near him boredly. "You appear to be in good health Sebastian Michealis. Tell me where have you and that young master of your's been?"

Sebastian merely gave a quick glance to the Shinigami before looking away setting off at a brisk pace. William shuddered more violently this time. "The angel…" He looked off to see he was indeed right. The Angel Ashe was standing a short ways away. He smiled sweetly at Sebastian. Though what was odd was the man at his side. A younger though not by much boy. His hair was a deep black and his eyes were a seething red. William realized with internal horror the boy looked exactly like Elliot.

As though he seemed to sense the eyes on him the boy looked over to William who at that moment saw it was in fact the boy Grell had supposedly killed a few months prior.

Elliot gave him a smirk as he clung to the angel's arm before looking away smiling at Sebastian. Said demon butler frozen in his spot on the ground. Elliot only smirked wickedly at him. "Hey Sebby~."

William turned away looking down to Ronald. "Knox get up here." Ronald paused in his reaping quickly going up to Will. "What is it Spears-senpai?" Will looked again to Elliot and the angel. "It appears that Grell didn't succeed in killing your friend after all…" He pointed to them as he spoke.

Ronald, confused, followed his mentors pointing finger his eyes going wide as he saw Will was indeed right. "E-elliot's... alive...?" He watched for a moment feeling relief and happiness wash over him. It wasn't until he caught sight of the angel and Sebastian that he spoke again. "Who are those people he's with… Isn't that Sebastian Michealis the demon?"

Will nodded with a sharp scowl. "The other man he's with is the angel who broke into the Hall Of Cinematic Records……" Ronald's jaw dropped before he got angry. "What's he doing with them!? If he's alive why didn't he come back to us!?" Will gave him a cold look.

"Perhaps for the same reason he ran away." They both turned and cast a look down to Grell who'd stopped working and was to busy watching the bodies burning.

Ronald frowned more. "We have to get him back." He hand tightened on his death scythe. Will shook his head. "He's a demon now he has no place among us."

Ronald glared at his boss. "I don't care!! He's my best friend! I'm not going to let him be used by those guys!!" Ronald turned running back down to Grell. "Grell-senpai we gotta go!" He pulled at the other man's arm insistently though he received no response.

Grell just gave a weary look to Ronald pulling his arm away. "Go away, I'm done with what Will asked, now don't bother me." Ronald sighed angrily pulling again on his arm getting the red head up and running off to the roof tops. Grell ran along behind him now paying attention and angry at being moved. "What the hell Ronald I told you to leave me alone!!"

"You never did listen Ronald... You were always were annoying." The voice made Ronald and Grell stop. Ronald was staring at the person but the sound of it had attracted Grell's attention too. It was a sound he hadn't heard in months.

Brown and green met red. Grell felt his body go cold as he took in who he was seeing. Bright icy eyes matching a messy black mop. Complete with a stained dirty suit. The person cocked their head to the side smirking. "Did you miss me Sutcliffe-senpai?"

The use of his name brought him back, Grell pulled his hand away from Ronald's who'd been stunned hearing Elliot speak as well. He rushed around the blonde, running head long into Elliot pulling him into a tight hug.

"T-this isn't possible… Y-your supposed to be dead…" He was trembling as he spoke, his wounds open again as more guilt washed over him. Elliot's smirk changed to a soft smile his arms going up around the man. "It's ok Senpai. I'm here now… And I can do what I've been waiting to for a while now."

His smile changed to a deranged smirk. Grell felt something cold press to his head. He looked down seeing that Elliot had pulled out his revolver and his finger was sitting on the trigger.

Ronald watched horrified as his best friend laughed derangedly. Grell let go of Elliot taking a step away. Elliot moved his gun so it was pointing at Grell's chest now. "Now I can crush Senpai… The way Senpai crushed me." He tone wavered a bit in the middle turning sad for a brief moment.

Ronald's eyes went wide as he ran in front of Grell. "Stop it Elliot!! Killing Grell-senpai isn't going to make anything better!" Elliot glared cocking the gun. "Get out of here Ronald this has nothing to do with you!!"

Ronald glared more taking a step forward. "Yes it does, You're my best friend! I'm not going to let you do something stupid!!" Elliot stared at his friend not moving before he saw Grell push the blonde out of the way. "It's ok…" His face was sad as he looked to Elliot. Elliot felt his hand begin to tremble seeing the look on Grell's face. It nearly broke his heart all over again.

Grell just sighed not moving. "Go ahead shoot me, I deserve it after what I did to you. I'm sorry…. I'm so, so sorry… I acted with out any regard for your feelings…" Elliot watched as the red head began to cry feeling his own tears form.

"I ignored you and let you fall into the hands….. Of that… demon. And then…..I committed the worst sin ever…. I killed the one person who loved me…" Grell was looking at the roof now tears falling freely. Ronald just watched, pity and sympathy on his face. "Senpai…"

Grell lifted his hands to his face, a sob coming out. "I never even got to tell you I felt the same…" Elliot froze as he heard the words. Words he'd been longing to hear ever that day in the church when he'd realized he was in love.

His arm was shaking wildly now at his side. Tears were falling freely down his face as well. Slowly he looked up, agony clear on his face. Grell looked up returning his gaze.

"I-I… sorry Senpai… But your too late…" He held up his arm shakily pulling the trigger on his revolver


	16. Relief

Ronald watched his eyes wide. Grell's eyes were just as wide as they both stared at Elliot. The young demon's finger was still on the trigger. He'd been about to pull it and finally quell the monstrous ache in his heart but something had stopped him.

It wasn't that he couldn't do it, no that wasn't it. Though to be fair part of his mind, a large part to be sure, was telling him to run forward and jump into his Senpai's arms and just let himself be held.

But Elliot was scared, scared to feel that rejection again. Two men that he had loved-No he hadn't loved Sebastian. He'd loved the way Sebastian made him feel. But still, he'd trusted him and like Grell he'd broken his heart. Elliot couldn't stand to let that happen again.

He was shaking, the gun wavering in his hands as he looked back to the thing that had stopped him. Ashe stood behind the, boy his hand extended running through the boy's chest. Warm blood dripped from his hand as he cast a bored/disappointed look to him. "You had such potential but to fall to such emotions…"

Elliot's eyes went wide, tears still flowing freely. The gun fell from his hands as he coughed harshly, blood spilling down his chin. Ashe removed his hand as though disgusted with him.

Ashe summoned his wings quickly before taking off. Sebastian watched him go, hesitating as he looked back to Elliot and Grell. Glaring at the reaper as he rushed off to stop the Angel. Elliot watched Ashe leave before he coughed again falling forward.

Grell raced forward catching him before he'd barely fallen over. Ronald followed him standing close to the red head worriedly watching his best friend. Grell held him tightly but gently as he knelt down cradling him like he'd done so long ago.

Elliot looked at Grell his features serene. He smiled more when he felt Grell's hold on his arms tighten. "What's wrong Senpai? Aren't you used to this by now?" Grell glared at the demon who was at this point bleeding out all over his dress shirt. "Shut up! Your dying again! How can you expect me to be used to this! We just found you again!"

Elliot just chuckled wincing slightly at the pain the action caused. Grell's glare hardened though the effect was diminished slightly as he'd started crying again. "I'm not dying silly Senpai." Ronald gave his demon best friend an incredulous look. "Elliot, you have a hole in your chest!" Elliot waved his hand to his best friend. "I'm a demon remember? I can't die this way. Only by the more… Traditional means."

Grell's glare changed into a look of confusion. "Traditional?" "Yeah, like celestial weapons." Grell looked to Ronald who looked confused as well but still relieved. Elliot winced again as he pushed himself up in Grell's arms.

"I'm fine, I just need some first aid and some sleep." He gave a smile to them both, which was odd considering neither had seen it before. Ronald just sighed and smiled back. "Geez, don't scare us so much…" Elliot frowned looking sorry.

"I'm sorry… It just… It hurt so much I couldn't take it. One rejection on top of another…" Grell's expression twisted into one of guilt and pain. He pulled Elliot closer as the demon had started to cry again. "I'm sorry too. I promise you don't have to worry about anything again."

Elliot looked up to Grell his eyes glistening with tears. "Senpai…" Grell flushed his face turning the same color as his hair. Elliot's face flushed too as he realized what was happening. They were about to kiss when Will walked up. He cleared his throat frowning. Ronald's head snapped up grateful having been awkward the last few moments.

Elliot pulled away quickly his face a deeper shade of red then before. Grell pulled away looking up at Will glaring at him. "We were having a moment Will, what?" Will frowned more sighing. "I was thinking we might want to take care of the fire and the souls."

Grell's glare faded looking down to Elliot who was still weak at the moment. He was about to respond when Ronald stood responding for him. "I'll go back Spears-Senpai. Grell-Senpai you take Elliot back to the Dispatch building and get him medical attention. Grell nodded lifting Elliot up as he stood.

Will frowned not liking this idea. "Grell you know we don't allow anyone not a Reaper into-" "I'm taking him back Will. And he'll be staying with me. I'm not letting go of him again." His expression was serious as he stared at Will who was surprised by his friends stubbornness.

Will adjusted his glasses sighing. "Fine, I'll take the heat from the Chief about this." He turned to leave but stopped looking back. "But don't expect me to do this again." Grell nodded his expression unchanged. He watched Will turn and go waving them off.

Grell smiled after his boss before turning and smiling down to Elliot. The boy smiled shyly back to Reaper. Grell leaned down finally giving the demon the kiss they'd both been waiting for. Elliot kissed his Senpai back fervently his ache finally fading away at last.

Grell pulled away after a few moments giving his signature smile to the boy causing his to blush again. "Lets get you to the medical wing shall we?" Elliot smiled up to Grell leaning his forehead up to the Reaper's. "Whatever you say Grell-sama~."


End file.
